Fall Of The Empire
by Mistress Paint of Memes
Summary: "You claim to know fear? I shall show you true terror!" ... "What ARE you?" ... "I... am a nightmare." Ezra thought he could keep him tamed, he thought he had control of it. But he was wrong. So very wrong.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rebels. Nor do I own** **Fall Of The Crystal Empire,** **the animation is by SFSAnimations.**

 **BTW The Inquisitor is still alive in this AU.**

 **Also, Happy Tanksgivin' everybody, Happy Tanksgivin'. And don't stress yourself over that turkey, if ya can't get a turkey then get ya self a chicken. We call it a curkey.**

 **This is a reference from Madea.**

 **~:~**

The _Ghost_ Crew stood inside the Star Destroyer, preparing to break in. Sabine hissed quietly so she would alert the guards, her helmet muffled her voice, "Coward, he hides in this place as if it were his tomb."

"Our ground forces can distract the guards while we sneak in, and the ships can be our quick getaway if this goes wrong," Hera spoke softly through the comm. "But we only need a small window of attack, he's lost a lot of stormtroopers, so this shouldn't be too difficult."

"We're dealing with a powerful Inquisitor here, he's much stronger than all of us combined, are you sure about this?" Kanan asked the pilot

"I'm sure that you and Ezra can handle him," she answered, but she didn't sound completely too sure.

"I'm stronger this time Kanan, we can take him," the teen replied with a confident smirk.

Kanan looked hesitant but finally agreed, "Alright, you remember the plan right?"

"Yeah, just don't change it. _AGAIN_." The Lasat grumbled getting out his weapon.

"Good. Ready?"

The Mandolorian's hands hovered over her blasters, showing she was prepared. Ezra held up the blaster part of his lightsaber, and Kanan grabbed his.

"Ready."

 **~:~**

While the others were fighting the stormtroopers Kanan and Ezra had set off to fight The Inquisitor. The finally found the Pau'un and immediately activated their lightsabers. The Pau'un turned around to see the master and padawn, smirking he activated his own weapon, ready to fight. The Inquisitor charged at them so fast Ezra almost couldn't even see him, catching Kanan by surprise, but he quickly regained his balance and blocked the attack and swung his blade at him, pushing the Pau'un back. Ezra joined in as well, fighting the Inquisitor with all he had, he had been training for this for a while now. Red and blue clashed making green. The Inquisitor growled and Force-pushed them both back. They stumbled but hopped back onto their feet easily, reactivating their blades, they charged at him with great speed. But the Inquisitor expected this and Force-pushed the padawan back, slamming him into a wall, knocking him out. Then he swung his lightsaber at the boy's master. Kanan struck at him as the Pau'un gracefully leapt back, avoiding the attack. Kanan growled looking around for the hidden Inquisitor, "Show yourself coward!" Suddenly there was a dark laugh as the Inquisitor reappeared behind him and shoved him back. Kanan scowled and swung his blue blade at the Dark-Side user blocking his attack, "Its over Inquisitor, _yield!_ " But all he did was smirk at the untrained Jedi. "So much anger in you..." He shoved his back again as slowly walked towards him, "You speak of call _me_ a coward, but who is the one who abandoned his master as she was being killed?" Now angered, Kanan shouted and started to swing his blade at the Inquisitor, his rage slightly building. "I did not abandon her! Besides that doesn't matter know," he kicked him back, "You _will_ fail!" The Inquisitor kept a poker face, "Like your _padawan_ you lack discipline. I can still feel his wrath from that day on the meteor, he possesses so much power..."

Kanan cut him off by attacking him again almost snarling at him, "Silence you fool!" The Inquisitor snorted and easily pushed him into the wall on the other side of the hall. The loud sound of the impact awoke the unconscious padawan, a ringing currently was fading in his ears as his vision slowly cleared.

 _ **Kanan's Nightmare**_

 _Kanan pulled himself up from the ground and angrily looked around, "Show yourself!" Suddenly something moved, Kanan gasped but relaxed when he realized it was his padawan, "Oh, Ezra... thank goodness..." but something didn't feel right, there was a coldness emanating from the teen, he hadn't felt this since..._

 _The boy turned around to face his master but instead of those electric indigo eyes Kanan had grown used to, they were a bright and angry yellow. Ezra activated his lightsaber but this time it was red. Kanan gasped in shock taking a step back, "No... Ezra... Please, padawan..." he stepped back further from him as he rose his red blade. "It doesn't have to be like this."_

 _"EZRA!"_

 _ **Reality**_

Before the Inquisitor could deliver the finishing blow he was attacked by a familiar teen, he turned around to block the attack and frowned, "Oh... you're awake."

"Get. Away. From. Him."

They engaged in a flurry of clashing blades, and the Inquisitor was starting to get slightly frustrated. "Why go through all this trouble to protect your so-called _master?_ "

"Your a fool to think if that's all I'm trying to protect." Ezra then ran towards the Inquisitor striking at him with speed and agility. The Inquisitor would admit that the padawan was getting better at his training and it was slightly impressive, but he could do so much better. He quickly disarmed Ezra and held him up in the air lightly holding onto his chest, Ezra scowled, "Release me."

The Inquisitor scoffed and smirked, "In due time." He paused then continued, "I was curious to why your master would fear you, it seems he is right to do so."

"He does not fear me," he snapped back.

The Pau'un snorted, "You will see before long. Do you honestly think your master understands your power? And all its glory?"

Ezra snorted, "Don't pretend you do in turn."

"Oh, but I understand it perfectly," he chuckled, "You find me to be a tyrant, yet the best kind of padawan is the one who is willing."

"SHUT UP!"

"You can deny my warnings all you wish. It won't change your fate."

Ezra glared down at the Pau'un, "Save your breath."

"Even if by some miracle you _were_ to defeat me, you'd only soon fall closer into the Dark Side, why suffer the feeling of losing your sanity? The galaxy will see many foes in its future. Would it not make sense if we were to stand against them _together_?"

"We would sooner take our own lives than submit to you," Ezra replied boldly.

"Submit?" The Inquisitor chuckled, "Just like you have to your master?" his face then became serious, "I admire your resolve, you are strong, far more powerful, far more deserving of a better master, than so-called _Jedi_. You have an opportunity now, to join me and become my apprentice, together we can so the galaxy how it truly is to fear the Dark Side."

Ezra closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them a saying, "You are a fool." He then kicked his arm away and raced over to grab his lightsaber and ran towards the Pau'un.

The Inquisitor huffed, activating his own, "So be it."

...

Ezra was tossed aside like a simple ragdoll as he rolled on the floor gasping for air his breaths came out quick and erratic. The Inquisitor glared at the padawan and the damage he had caused to his brain, _That should hold him off for a while,_ "Such a shame..." he murmured looking away.

XII HLSE IP ORVW

JLYE XS

JYLE XS

...

A laughter filled the hall, but it didn't belong to the Inquisitor, no, it was from Ezra. It was a humorless laugh, it was mocking and cruel, "You think you've found an ally in darkness, do you comprehend the powers you were gifted with? The same powers I was _born_ into," Ezra turned around to face the Inquisitor a cruel smirk on his face. He started walking towards him, "Where do you think the shadows all go to hind from the precious light?" His grin grew wider but then fell into an angry glare, "Just who do you think stands against them?" He holds up his lightsaber activating it and inspecting it, "What you possess it a mere fraction of their might. The same might I stand unkneeling against. _Each and every night._ "

"Stay back!" The Inquisitor commanded throwing his spinning lightsaber at him, but the padawan easily blocked it, "You are nothing compared to them. _You are nothing compared to_ _ **me!**_ " In a flash he stood before the Pau'un baring his sharp teeth as his eyes slowly turned yellow holding the blade to his neck, " _ **You claim to know fear? I shall show you**_ _ **true**_ _ **terror!**_ "

The Inquisitor gasped in shock, looking up to the teen in fear and surprise, "What _are_ you?"

Ezra chuckled a dark laugh, " _ **I... am a nightmare.**_ " And with that he served the final blow.

 **~:~**

Kanan slowly began to wake up, he found himself inside what appeared to be the med-bay, then his memories of what happened before returned, he bolted upwards gasping, "Ezra!"

"What is it?"

Kanan turned to see his padawan standing beside him with worry in his eyes, Kanan gave a sigh of relief, "Thank _goodness_ you're alright... but what happened to...?" The man noticed the guilty look on Ezra's face, he was about to ask him what happened when he replied, "The Inquisitor is... no more..." he looked down at the ground rubbing his arm nervously, "And we got the cargo at least so... its okay."

Kanan knew Ezra was hiding something from him, bet it was probably best to ask later, "I'm... just greatful you're alright, and that we got back here safely." He then cleared his throat, "We should inform Ahs-Fulcrum and tell her of our success, but not every fight will be a victory you know."

"Yeah... I'll just leave you to rest then." And he was gone without another word. Ezra entered his room and crawled up onto the bunk, he was tired from all the excitement and just wanted to rest, and just before he feel into sleep his eyes flashed yellow and hatred.

And it would never leave.

 **~:~**

 **That about wraps it up! Happy Thanksgving!**

 **or as Madea would say, Happy Tanksgivin y'all!**

 **~ Paint**

 **BTW can you crack the Caesar Cipher Code?**


End file.
